Love x 2
by Vegeta's lil' Princess
Summary: *And the Winner is!!!!!!!!!!!* It's Valentines Day and Bra has to choose between 2 galatic hotties. Will it be her long time crush Goten or her new interest 17? Killer ending...
1. Valentine Dilema

Discliamer- I don't own DBZ/GT or the song 'So in love with two' by Mikaila

Love x 2

Bra was driving home from the mall when she sensed something evil. She parked next to a forest and got out of her red convertible. Bra walked into the forest where the evil vibe seemed to be coming from. As Bra got deeper and deeper into the forest she heard fighting. She found an opening and saw an evil looking man with a mask fighting a fin looking guy with long black hair and crystal blue eyes.

"That's C-17!" Bra gasped.

"Die Android!" The masked man yelled charging and C-17.

"I am not easily destroyed." C-17 said confident blasting the bad guy. Bra watched in silence not wanting to get involved when she felt another evil energy fast approaching. Bra looked up and saw another masked man about to attack C-17 from behind.

C-17 turned just in time to see the masked man about to shove a sword through him. To his shock a young girl appeared out of no where and kicked the sword out of the enemies hand. C-17 didn't have time to over analyze the situation as he powered up and blasted his enemy into ashes.

"Final Flash!" Bra screamed blasting the enemy into another dimension.

"Where do I know that attack from?" C-17 wondered eyeing the girl.

"Looks like we won C-17." Bra said with a smirk.

"How do you know who I am?" C-17 asked suspiciously.

"You're Marron's uncle." Bra answered simply.

"How do you know my niece?" C-17 asked not letting his guard down.

"I'm Bra, one of her best friends." Bra said dusting the dirt off her mini skirt.

"Vegeta's daughter. That's why I recognized your attack." C-17 said realizing who his allied was.

"Yeah! That's my daddy's attack." Bra said proudly fixing her long hair.

"So why did those guys attack you?" Bra asked curious. She couldn't stop staring at him.

"I don't know but they're destroyed now." C-17 said emotionless.

"Good thing they weren't after me. I'm so sick of bad guys coming from space wanting revenge on the Saiyans and using me to get to my daddy." Bra said shaking her head.

"You better get out of here in case more come." C-17 warned.

"Hey! I'm the Saiyan Princess! I can fight!" Bra said confidently.

"But you're right. I better go before my daddy gets worried and comes looking for me." Bra agreed as he gave her a serious look. As she left Bra couldn't help looking back at the hot ex-android.

Bra was awaken the next morning by the door bell ringing. She sleepily opened the door.

"Sorry Goten but Trunks fav flowers are Tulips." Bra joked as Goten walked in holding a bouquet of white roses.

"Very funny. These are for you my Princess." Goten said playfully bowing and handing the roses to Bra.

"Thanx." Bra smiled putting them down with the rest of the gifts from her potential Valentines.

"I was wondering if you had a Valentine already?" Goten asked shyly.

"As you can see I have many offers from hot canedents but I haven't decided." Bra admitted.

"I was thinking of asking you too." Goten confessed nervously.

"Fine. I'll say yes." Bra said trying to act cool and not be too excited.

"I'll pick you upon Saturday for the Valentine Dance." Goten said giving Bra his famous Son smile.

"Sounds great!" Bra said as Goten went upstairs to talk to Trunks.

"Goten's my Valentine!" Bra shrieked once he was gone. She ran up the stairs to call her two best friends.

"It's about time." Pan stated after hearing the good news. She always thought her uncle and best friend made the cutest couple.

Downstairs Vegeta walked in from training in the Gravity Room to be surround by giant Teddy Bears, flowers, candy, hear shaped balloons, and other cute Valentine stuff.

"What the hell is all this woman?!" Vegeta demanded as Bulma walked by.

"Ask your little princess." Bulma said sarcastically as she left. Vegeta was about to responded when his daughter walked by talking on her purple cordless phone.

"Bra." Vegeta said trying to get her attention.

"I know he's so cute!" Bra gossiped with Marron.

"Bra!" Vegeta growled losing his short temper.

"What?" Bra whined innocently.

"What the hell is all this stuff!" Vegeta demanded not in a good mood.

"Oh! They're pre-Valentine gifts from all the hot guys who want to be my Valentine this year." Bra explained smiling.

"Stupid earthling holiday!" Vegeta commented under his breath.

"If any human boys come near you I'll kill them!" Vegeta threatened.

"Don't worry daddy! Goten's my Valentine!" Bra said giving Vegeta a hug and a kiss on the cheek before going to get ready for shopping with Marron and Pan. It took Vegeta a minute to realize what Bra said.

"What?! No daughter of mine is going to be with the Son of Kakorrot!" Vegeta yelled going Super Saiyan.

"Chill out daddy! Goten's just my Valentine! It's not like we're getting married!" Bra screamed from her room.

"My little Princess is never marrying the Son of Kakorrot! I'll destroy this planet first!" Vegeta yelled destroying half the living room…….

"I found the most galactic dress!" Bra shrieked showing a short purple glitter dress to Marron and Pan.

"You're wearing purple on Valentine Day?" Pan asked confused.

"This coming from a girl who wears red 24/7!" Marron said shocked.

"Shut up! Everyone else is going to be in red! I want to be different!" Bra explained.

"You're right! I'll also break tradition and wear yellow!" Marron said picking out a cute pastel yellow dress.

"Yeah! I'll wear this!" Pan added getting a black dress she liked.

"Black? That's so morbid." Marron said not liking the idea.

"At least I won't look like a banana!"Pan snapped.

"At least I'm not confused for a boy!" Marron insulting Pan tomboy ways.

"Let's go girls!" Bra ordered before a fight could break out.

Bra was driving home after dropping off her friends when she felt the evil vibe again. She walked into the same forest and found a giant space ship.

"They want to conquer the earth." An irresistible voice said from behind Bra.

"C-17! You scared the hell out of me!" Bra screamed.

"They're probably part of the ole planet trade." C-17 explained blasting the side of the ship.

"I knew that." Bra lied following C-17 as he jumped into the ship. They didn't get far when sirens went off and they were attacked by bad guys in mask. C-17 and Bra powered up and started blasting but they were seriously out numbered.

"This way!" Bra ordered grabbing C-17 hand and running down a long hall.

"In here!" C-17 said pulling Bra into a room closing the door as they lost the enemy.

"Hey! I can make this ship self destruct from here." Bra informed standing in front of the master computer.

"You mean you're going to break the code, get past security, break into vital files, and program the ship to self destruct?" C-17 asked impressed.

"No! I'm going to blast it!" Bra smirked blasting the master computer. 

"Warning! Malfunction!" The security system announced sparks flying.

"Let's get the hell out of her!" C-17 told Bra as they ran out the control room fire exploding all around them.

"Ahhhh!" Bra screamed as the ship rocked and she was slammed against C-17. They both fell on the floor hard and something unexpected happened. They started kissing passionately.

"Bra! Where are you?!" Someone called out stopping Bra and C-17 make out session. They got up and pulled apart just as Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, and Goku broke in.

"I'm so happy you're okay!" Goten exclaimed hugging Bra and picking her up making C-17 look away.

"Get you hand off my little girl stupid Son of Kakorrot!" Vegeta ordered shoving Goten into a wall.

"Are you hurt Princess?" Vegeta asked over protectively.

"No. I'm fine daddy. C-17 helped me out." Bra reassured. When she looked back her hot partner had disappeared.

Bra couldn't fall asleep that night. She couldn't stop thinking of C-17 and what a good kisser her was. She also couldn't stop feeling guilty about Goten……..

"Wake up honey. We're going to the Kame House." Bulma said shaking her dreaming daughter.

"No! Go away!" Bra whined pulling the covers over her head.

"Hurry up! Everyone's going to be there." Bulma said before leaving.

"Yeah! Including Goten." Bra thought miserably refusing to wake up…………..

"Hi everyone!" Trunks greeted as they arrived. Bra almost had a heart attack when she saw C-17 talking to Goten. She spent all day avoiding Goten and trying not to make eye contact with C-17. Finally Bra had enough and made a daring escape.

"Where do you think you going?" C-17 asked sitting on Bra's car.

"Dancing." Bra said unsure walking over to C-17 getting a dangerous idea.

"You should come with me. I promise you'll have fun." Bra flirted raising her eyebrow at him.

"I don't think so." C-17 said in a seductive voice checking out Bra.

"I'll let you drive." Bra bribed tossing C-17 her car keys and getting into the front passenger seat.

"Now there's an offer I can't refuse." C-17 said getting behind the wheel……..

Bra led C-17 into the raving dance club and onto the dance floor. She had to teach the ex-android some moves but he learned fast and they were heating things up.

"Come and take a trip with me! To a galaxy where fun is free! Follow me into the night! Everything's going to be fine! Just let go and take my hand!" Bra sang to her fav song pulling C-17 super close to her.

"I will show you a starry universe! Stay with me forever! Some futures can't be denied!" Bra sang as she and C-17 dance all night long………

"I had fun." C-17 admitted following Bra out of the club.

"I told you so." Bra smirked. Without warning C-17 and Bra were kissing again.

"I can't believe you'd do this to me Bra!" Goten fumed. C-17 and Bra stopped kissing only to face a furious Goten, Trunks, Marron, and Pan.

"I thought you cared about me." Goten said flying off heartbroken.

"I can't believe you cheated on my uncle!" Pan said in disbelief taking off after Goten.

"Ewww. My uncle and best friend. Ewww." Marron said traumatized flying away.

"Usually I want to kill the guys you date but this time I'm mad at you! This is all your doing." Trunks said disapproval of his little sister actions. 

"I better go." C-17 said flying off leaving Bra confused and all by herself…….

The next few days were hard for Bra. She felt like everyone hated her. Trunks wasn't talking to her for breaking his best friend's hear. Her two best friends weren't talking to her for getting involved with their uncles. Of course Vegeta wanted to kill Goten and C-17. The worst part was that Bra hadn't talked to Goten or C-17 since that night. She didn't know what to do.

"Mom. I need to talk to you." Bra said quietly entering the lab.

"What's wrong honey?" Bulma asked noticing Bra sadness.

"I have a huge moral dilemma." Bra started slowly. She took a deep breath before telling Bulma all about Goten and C-17.

Bra told her mom how she's had the biggest crush on Goten since she was five and how much liked him because he was nice, sweet, caring, adorable, and cute. Then there was C-17 who was hot, flirtauous, and Bra just loved his voice and attitude and she wanted him. Bra didn't know who to chose.

"You know I had a similar problem with Yamcha and your dad." Bulma said after Bra stopped talking a million miles per hour.

"Ewwwww!" Bra shrieked realizing what was happening.

"I'm turning into my mother!" Bra screamed leaving fast not wanting to repeat history. She was going to have to do this her way………….

It was finally Valentine Day. SF Hall was decorated in red to fit the occasion perfectly. Everyone was there. Goten and C-17 wanted to know who Bra was going to chose.

"Is your sister here yet?" Marron asked Trunks.

"I don't know. She left before me." Trunks told her looking around and spotting Goten talking to Pan.

"Don't worry Uncle Goten. I know Bra loves you." Pan tried to reassure Goten.

"I hope you right.' Goten said softly as he saw C-17 close by. Just then music started and Bra appeared before them.

"My #1. Never tried to tell me what to say or do." Bra sang to Goten.

"How come I fell this way about my #2?" Bra sang turning to C-17.

"There can never be no one like you. I swear." Bra sang to C-17.

"My #1. You'll give me everything I need." Bra sang looking at Goten lovingly standing in the middle of her two loves.

"But some things are better with my #2. He's the one who really know how to move." Bra sang looking into C-17 intense crystal blue eyes.

"If I only could decide. But I can't make up my mind. You can tell me it's not right and it tears me up inside. But the problem is I'm so in love with two." Bra sand from her torn heart.

"Who's it going to be? Me or him?" Goten asked once Bra finished singing.

"Well….." Bra began.

"Chose!" Goten and C-17 said forcefully.

"Fine! I chose….."

THE END

Authors Note- Okay! I know that's a terrible place to end but I can't decide who Bra should chose so I'm letting the readers decide. Tell be who Bra should chose Goten or

C-17! The hottie with the most vote will win the Saiyan Princess in the 2nd chapter.


	2. Bra's Valentine

"Chose!" Goten and 17 said forcefully.

"Fine! I chose….." Bra hesitated looking at her 2 guys.

"Goten" Bra said to 17's disappointment and Goten's victory.

            "YES!" Goten exclaimed hugging Bra as 17 walked away defeated.

5 years later……………………………

            "Do you Son Goten take Bra Vegeta to be your lawful wedded wife?" The priest asked Goten at his and Bra's wedding.

            "I do." Goten said smiling over at Bra.

            "And do you Bra Vegeta take Son Goten to be your lawful wedded husband?" The priest repeated to the bride.

            Bra hesitated looking down at her engagement and wedding ring then at all her family and friends waiting for her to answer. She could tell her dad Vegeta wanted her to say no and forget about the "stupid son of Kakorrot" but there was also someone else who wanted Bra to back down.

            At the end of the aisle 17 had just walked in. Everyone knew why the android was there. He had never gotten over the Saiyan Princess and was determined to stop the wedding, but before he could do anything Bra gave her answer.

            "I do." Bra said breaking 17's heart all over again.

            "Then with the powers vested in me I pronounce you husband and wife." The priest made it official.

            "You may now kiss the bride." The priest said to Goten. 17 fly away as everyone clapped for the newly weds………

            Shortly after Bra and Goten were married Trunks resigned from being president of Capsule Corps. Bra had no choice but to take over her family's company forgetting all about her dreams of becoming a singer. Bra and Goten had two kids. A daughter named Galaxia and 2 years later a son named Valex.

They lived happily ever after……….

BORING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Chose!" Goten and 17 said forcefully.

"Fine! I chose….." Bra hesitated looking at her 2 guys.

"17." Bra said breaking Goten's heart.

            "I knew I would win!" 17 laughed as Goten walked away crushed.

            "Come on Saiyan Princess let's dance." 17 smiled slyly taking Bra's hand and going out to the dance floor…………………….

2 years later…………….

            "You dumbass! I told you not to kill the king!" Bra screamed at 17.

            "Why? I was bored." 17 said not caring.

            "Because we we're going to use him as a hostage to take over the Shira Galaxy stupid!" Bra fumed furious.

            "Oh well." 17 shrugged blasting the queen making Bra even more mad.

            "Now what?" 17 asked.

            "Now we are completely outnumber by the royal army and don't have any hostages to get away!" Bra screamed frustrated. The Saiyan Princess's plan to take over the universe wasn't going well.

            Ever since Bra started dating 17 she became bad. One day 17 and Bra got into one of there daily fights when the android made a fatal mistake. 

17 said Bra wasn't evil and that she would never be. That the bad Saiyan Princess didn't have the guts to do some of the things he did when he was evil. Of course Bra swore to prove him wrong.

That night Bra stole one of her Grandpa Brief's spaceship and set out to take over the universe with 17.

At first it looked like the dangerous tag team were going to rule the universe until they came upon the Shira Galaxy. A galaxy no one had ever heard of but had some of the strongest warriors ever. 

They also had an army which Bra and 17 didn't because they worked alone. Bra decided to take over this galaxy differently. 

She came up with a plan to kidnap the galaxy's beloved King and threaten to kill him if the other planets didn't surrendered to them. The plan seemed to be working until 17 lost his temper and killed the King in his rage.

Now it seemed the most feared criminals in the universe were trapped.

"We have to get the hell out of here." Bra told 17 as she felt some powerful warriors approaching.

"Let's go." 17 said looking over at the window. They ran over to the balcony just as the royal knights broke down the door and started shooting at them.

Bra jumped off the balcony and landed safely. But to her shock 17 wasn't right next to her. 

"Damn!" Bra cursed as she looked up and saw the guards holding 17. She was about to run back to save him when the knights started shooting at her. The Saiyan Princess had no choice.

"Eternal Flame!" Bra powered up blasting at the castle with her strongest fire attack. Bra watched as the castle burned killing everyone in it. 

Including 17…………………………………

DRAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Chose!" Goten and 17 said forcefully breaking Bra's trance.

"Well?" 17 pressured.

"I chose….." Bra hesitated looking at both her guys. As the Saiyan Princess tried to make her decision flashbacks of her day dreams about what would happen in the future depending on who she picked came rushing back.

"Chose." 17 and Goten insisted helping Bra make up her mind.

"I chose neither of you." Bra stated shocking everyone especially 17 and Goten.

"What do you mean neither of us?" 17 asked shocked Bra didn't want him.

"I mean I don't want a boyfriend right now. I don't have time for it. I want to concentrate on school and my singing career." Bra explained.

"But I love you." Goten confessed trying to change her mind.

"I'm sorry but I'm to young to be thinking about love or a serious relationship right now." Bra said leaving the dance.

Authors Note- Ah! Don't hurt me! *runs and hides from all the angry readers* 

I know I promised I was going to have Bra chose for the 2nd chapter but I can't! I love them both! Goten is so cute and adorable and 17 is so damn hot *whines* 

I want them both! I don't want to chose! 


End file.
